


Быть собой

by Dai_Ri



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Соске и Хару избавляют друг друга от страхов, в том числе - перед будущим





	Быть собой

Это была идея Нагисы.  
Кому еще в голову придет... подобное. Не сказать, что Харуке не нравились последствия предыдущих сумасбродств, и всё-таки он предпочитал спокойные и тихие будни. Да, тихие... Чему бар-караоке уж никак не способствовал.  
Но Нагиса умел убеждать, и теперь Харука стоял с Макото и Реем перед призывно сверкающими дверями. Нагиса и Го скрылись за ними минут с десять назад оформлять заказ. И еще существовал шанс, что всё время забито, и они отправятся по домам. Пока Макото легонько не тронул Харуку за плечо.  
— Смотри, Рин тоже пришел! И ребята из Самедзуки! Отлично повеселимся сегодня, — он улыбался радостно и солнечно, ставя на всех расчетах крест.  
Рин ухмылялся призывно — никак затеет соревноваться и в пении, с него станется. За его спиной маячили Соске и Айичиро. И братья Микошиба. О да, будет чрезвычайно весело — Харука внутренне вздрогнул.  
— Всем хай! Ну как настрой?  
Харука бросил на Рина быстрый взгляд и тут же отвел в сторону.  
— Сойдет.  
Макото ответил более развернуто, зачем-то упомянул эстафету и не забыл вежливо поздороваться. Харука слушал вполуха, подмечая, как все приосанились и воодушевились. Даже Рей толкнул речь. Опять про теорию.  
— ... согласно которой во всех караоке мы будем набирать стобалльный результат! — и выглядел при этом как обычно напыщенно, гордо приподняв подбородок и довольно сощурившись.  
На фоне дружно грянувшего смеха Харука лишний раз подивился степени безграничного доверия написанному.  
Но подстегивало это всё и правда знатно. Рин вон повелся — глаза заблестели, брови изогнулись, улыбка стала шире.  
— Ещё посмотрим, кто кого.  
Вся команда Самедзуки поддержали это единогласно и громко, у Харуки даже уши заложило. Хорошо еще Нагисы не было — тот бы организовал ответное скандирование от Иватобе... А Макото лишь улыбался тепло.  
— Ты как, Хару? — он умел понимать без слов: поскорей бы уже в это караоке. — Интересно, а таланта к пению у тебя нет? Говорят, в музыку тоже можно погрузиться.  
И шутил беззлобно — в глазах плясали смешинки, уголки губ подрагивали — ненавязчиво подталкивая к диалогу.  
— Я раньше не пробовал.  
Остальные заинтриговались, вошли в раж. Сейджуро вовсе притиснулся, похлопал по плечу, довольно лыбясь.  
— Ты, если что, не расстраивайся! Нельзя же во всём быть лучшим.  
Харука стиснул губы, подобрался — и тут, наконец, появился Нагиса.  
— О, я гляжу, уже все собрались. Отлично! Извините за ожидание, пришлось побороться за большую комнату.  
— Воу, Нагиса. А я было подумал, ты там во всю развлекаешься уже.  
— Ну что ты, Рин-чан, как я мог без вас!  
Мог бы, вполне самозабвенно, судя по довольной физиономии и расстегнутым верхним пуговицам на рубашке. Рин хмыкнул.  
— Так идём мы или как?  
— Ой да, — Нагиса сверкнул улыбкой и заговороческим взглядом. — Там Го-чан мужественно охраняет комнату и ждет нас.  
Братья Микошиба среагировали как по команде.  
— Го-кун, Го-чан здесь?! Идём скорее!  
Как это было предсказуемо... И оттого спокойно-хорошо. От всей галдящей толпы, потоком двинувшейся внутрь, — тоже. Словно они на соревнованиях, и совсем скоро Харука поплавает всласть. Вернее попоёт.  
— Хару, пойдем?  
Харука моргнул — в глаза ударила яркая вывеска над дверью. А затем всё собой загородил Макото и его протянутая ладонь. Харука ухватился за неё, не раздумывая.  
— Да, — и первым шагнул вперёд.  
Внутри караоке-бар встретил их непроницаемым шумом-гулом — от которого мгновенно заложило в ушах, хотя открыта была всего пара дверей — и тусклым освещением. Непонятно откуда звенел голос Нагисы: «Все сюда-сюда». Харука растерялся, словно ослеп и оглох, и, если бы не цеплялся отчаянно-крепко за ладонь Макото, стоял бы столбом. Как тогда — посреди дорожки... Но сейчас Макото рядом и ему можно доверять. Он поддержит и выведет.  
Спустя вереницу одинаковых дверей Харука вынырнул уже в небольшой зал. Тот был окутан теплым оранжевым светом, вмещал в себя три длинных дивана, на которых с комфортом располагались ребята, столик и установку для караоке.  
Харука застыл, понимая, что вот оно — ради чего они все собрались. Особая смесь дружбы, соперничества и предвкушения вовсю разливалась вокруг и захватывала в поток. Внутри знакомо потянуло-ёкнуло «не отступлюсь», Харука протяжно выдохнул, позволяя себе погрузиться в атмосферу общего веселья. Макото улыбался сбоку и по-прежнему придерживал за ладонь. Как гарант «всё будет хорошо».  
— Итак, уважаемые господа и наша прекрасная дама! — Нагиса уверенно захватил микрофон и подлокотник дивана, возвышаясь надо всеми. — Сегодня вы не только увидите, но и станете участниками захватывающей Битвы Гигантов! Иватобе против Самедзуки! Только сегодня и только для вас. Узнаем же, кто!..  
— Ну всё-всё, Нагиса, хватит, слезай.  
Макото, как обычно, умело наводил порядок.  
— А если серьёзно — нас как раз пять на пять! Оцениваться будем по суммарным баллам, на каждого по три песни, м?  
Нагиса даже подпрыгивал от нетерпения. И он умел уговаривать.  
— А дельная мысль! — первым сдался Рин. Вернее подхватил, если вспомнить его настрой при входе. — Посмотрим, кто на что способен здесь, без воды. Ты как, Соске?  
Соске пожал плечами, явно готовый согласится и на большее безумство — в любое время суток, без перерывов и выходных. Харука видел это в будто прикованном к Рину взгляде, да и на себе познал влияние их общего друга.  
— Мне тоже нравится-нравится!  
Сейджуро легко ткнул брата в бок, отчего тот согнулся.  
— Ты хотел сказать нам.  
У Момотаро получилось лишь прогундосить:  
— Да-да, нам... нравится.  
Го тихонько рассмеялась на это, одновременно поддерживая идею, и Момотаро вновь засиял.  
— Го-чан, ты лучшая!  
— Эй, это мои слова, мелкий!  
Харука не сдержал улыбки — как оно всё напоминало счастливые дни в секции и волнительные на соревнованиях. Принесшая напитки и закуски женщина очень четко подметила:  
— Надо же, как вам нравится выступать друг против друга — первый раз такое вижу.  
Им и правда нравилось — показывать всё, на что способны, и не уступать.  
Драйв охватывал, хотелось удивлять, поражать и вырвать решающие милисек... вернее баллы — со всем возможным удовольствием и самоотдачей. Харука иногда забывал про музыку и в итоге примирился, что с пением у него... не очень. Хорошо ещё комментарии отсутствовали, все лишь прикрывали улыбки. А даже пусть — интересно пробовать себя в чём-то новом и знакомых людей увидеть с непривычных сторон.  
По Нагисе явно плакала карьера поп-звезды — недостаточно хорошую технику с лихвой компенсировали обаяние и выгодные ракурсы, будто слизанные с выступлений звезд и притом непринужденные, да и голосом тот играл хорошо, если не пытался выйти из привычного диапазона.  
Рей приятно удивил низким баритоном, прекрасно ложащимся на протяжно-лирические песни и немного сбивающимся при ускорении или резком переходе, но в целом держался он достойно. По довольной улыбке легко выплывала многочасовая подготовка, которая стоила того.  
Еще одним открытием стали братья Микошиба, по отдельности словно пытающиеся переорать мартовских котов, зато дуэтом берущие самые разнообразные песни так, что хотелось подпевать. Впечатление даже не портило то, что почти всё время оба пялились исключительно на Го, хотя при зрительном контакте с залом сыскали бы куда больший успех.  
Айичиро тоже пел вполне на уровне, но явно стеснялся и волновался, из-за чего умудрился налажать в самых простых местах. А вот самые сложные переходы, напротив, вытянул изумительно, будто подменяли его, и после долго краснел на хлопки и посвистывания от Рина, Нагисы и Момотаро.  
У Го, как ни странно, замечательно получались песни, близкие к року и металлу — только не хватало свободы в движениях, — и ужасно резали по ушам попсового и оппенингового типа. Зато на последних Го красиво и изящно подтанцовывала, явно пародируя многочисленные выступления по телевизору и выдавая в себе фанатку. Братья Микошиба с сияющими восторгом вовсе подоставали телефоны. Го потом долго нависала над ними, грозя никогда больше не разговаривать с ними, если не удалят компромат. Харука был уверен, что это возымело эффект, так же, как и в том, что оба наверняка успели сделать резервные копии в скрытых папках.  
Последним откровением оказался Соске, голос которого так потрясающе попадал не столько даже в ноты, сколько в акценты и в сам пульс музыки, что казалось — они написаны специально для него. И только он способен передать точный смысл песни и донести его до слушателей. Он и доносил — прямиком в сердце, рождая восхищение и дрожь по телу. Харука слушал, прикрыв глаза, поскольку зрительный контакт вообще прошибал насквозь, и даже жалел, что не носит с собой телефон. Голос лился, чуть трогал хрипотцой, придававшей особое очарование, и уносил далеко от мира, от суеты, стирал заботы и мысли. Когда он вдруг оборвался, Харука словно раздробился на осколки, соединился с Вселенной и в оглушающей тишине обрел настоящего себя.  
Никто не хлопал — сразу, по крайней мере, — и всё-таки произведенный эффект чувствовался, застыл на лицах томной задумчивостью. Харука видел, лениво и еще оглушено осматриваясь и подозревая, что сам не лучше. Как и уловил передергивание плечами Соске и откладывание микрофона, осторожно, с чуть грустной улыбкой.  
«Что же оно для тебя значит? — Харука цеплял обрывки в что-то связное. — Что ты за собой скрываешь, Ямазаки Соске?..»  
Когда Соске встретился с ним взглядом, в нём читалось «я не буду это обсуждать» — и Харука кивнул.  
— Ого, Соске, это было... вау! Чего ж ты раньше скрывал, конспиратор! — а вот Рин вовсю налегал, закинув Соске руку на плечо, да и остальные обступили кольцом, профессионально игнорирую хмурый взгляд исподлобья и расхваливая на все лады. — Да мы так на грядущем фестивале всех порвем! Сколотим по-быстрому группу и...  
— Нет, — Соске ловко вывернулся и отступил на пару шагов, хмыкнул: — Не хочу нарушать традицию, знаешь ли.  
Тут же прыснул смех, Сейджуро громко расхохотался, одобрительно подмигивая, и только Момотаро с Айичиро неловко переминались. На их беду Нагиса был коварен и бдителен.  
— Точно! Я бы с удовольствием еще раз посмотрел на вас в платьишках, Ай-чан, Момо-кун — вы такие в них очаровашки.  
С лица Айичиро можно было писать картины. Драматические. С убийствами.  
Момотаро среагировал легче:  
— А по мне, идея с группой очень свежа. И меня давно влекут барабаны — брат подтвердит!  
Сейджуро на это многозначительно хмыкнул, обличая куда ярче любых слов.  
— Мейд-кафе зато давно сыскало популярность! — по тону вкупе с горящими глазами Нагисы вырисовывался режим контраргументов и просто рьяной убедительности.  
Так что спор увял, не начавшись, и разговор плавно перешёл на воспоминания о фестивале. Как они заявились туда без приглашения, навели шума в том самом кафе и как потом делились на команды для игры с водными пистолетами.  
Атмосфера заметно сгладилась, лица засветились улыбками, и Соске больше никто не трогал.  
Почему-то последнему Харука особенно радовался. Затем заказал ещё напитков и закусок — второй раунд был не за горами.  
В итоге из караоке-клуба они вывалились ближе к полуночи, с сорванным горлом и довольные донельзя. Про баллы в какой-то момент забылось, поэтому так и не выяснилось, кто победил. Да оно и не важно — для Харуки точно. Куда ценнее оказался сам факт их собирания вместе.  
— В следующий раз мы сорвем все стобалльники!  
— Как всегда высоко метишь, Рин-чан. А повторить надо обязательно!  
Харука улыбнулся, отворачиваясь — прямо навстречу Макото и ночному городу. Прощаться не хотелось — лучше поскорее поздороваться вновь. По возможности, конечно.  
Макото тронул его за руку:  
— Будь вежливым, Хару, — и указал подбородок на переминающихся в стороне ребят. — Ты же не маленький.  
Харука фыркнул — и не суеверный, да — и подошёл к компании.  
Рин широко щерился, Нагиса и Момотаро едва не подпрыгивали на месте, остальные просто улыбались, кроме Соске, застывшего с непонятным лицом. Харука остановился на нём взглядом, изучая, вспоминая мимолетно подхваченное, пока тот не передёрнул плечами. Харука тут же переключился на Рина, понятливо усмехающегося. Лишь бы подталкивать не начал...  
— Всем до свидания. Хорошей дороги.  
Харука поклонился, а Нагиса загундел: «Ну зачем так официально, Хару-чан?» и Рей ещё подхватил: «Правда, не стоит, Харука-семпай!». Всё как обычно. Почти.  
— Благодарю. Вам того же, Нанасе, Тачибана, — Соске едва улыбался, и всё-таки отлегло и потеплело.  
Пожимать ему руку оказалось не менее приятно.  
Остальные набросились чуть не стаей с поочередными рукопожатиями, объятиями и пожеланиями.  
С Соске вновь они столкнулись перед самым расхождением. Харука долго смотрел в спокойно-серьезное лицо, во внимательные глаза, лениво вспоминая, что здесь его мысли никак не прочтут.  
— Ты замечательно поёшь. Продолжай.  
«Оно заменит тебе воду» — Харука благодушно оставил при себе. Но Соске, похоже, и так понял, плотнее сжав губы.  
Лишь в спину Харука поймал запоздалое «Спасибо!» и медленно кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Цель не предполагает поблажек. Никаких.  
Соске должен преодолеть это сам.

*  
Обещания обещаниями, а жизнь продолжается. У кого-то — новая пора студенчества, у других — подработка, третьи и вовсе уехали отдыхать. Сам Харука выбрался в Канагаву лишь на два дня, за которые бесконечно плавал и бродил по берегу. Даже не ел толком и не спал — океан стоил и больших жертв. А по возвращению Харуку ждали тонны учебного материала и полдня в библиотеке. Через месяц с небольшим Харука стал посещать подготовительные курсы.  
В маленький магазинчик у станции он забрел случайно и быстро к нему пристрастился — малолюдность, свежие продукты и приемлемые цены говорили сами за себя. В тот день Харука нырнул в прохладу помещения больше по привычке и завис у морепродуктов. Будь возможность, он скупил бы здесь всю скумбрию, но приходилось выбирать. Как раз вовремя взвешивания двух рыбин его и окликнули.  
— Эй, Нанасе, верно? Извини, если помешал.  
Харука обернулся на голос, подтверждая узнавание. Рядом с ним стоял Соске, обыденно-спокойный, одна рука в кармане, во второй — корзинка с чипсами и колой. Словно они соседствовали и вот так запросто пересекались в магазине раза три в неделю. Болтали ни о чем и расходились. Но на деле же — нет. Хотя с чего правда удивляться? Если забыть про n-километровое расстояние между их домами.  
— Всё нормально, и можно просто — Харука.  
«Какими судьбами к нам?» — замерло на кончике языка. Любопытство не всегда хорошая штука.  
— Меня тогда тоже просто Соске, — он улыбнулся едва и кивнул на болтающихся рыб. — Закупаешься к ужину?  
— И к завтраку, и к обеду.  
Харука говорил серьезно, а Соске рассмеялся мягко, незлобно.  
— Значит, Рин не врал, ты действительно её любишь! Скумбрию.  
— Люблю. — Вспомнив про несчастных рыбин, Харука бережно упаковал их в пакет и сверху наклеил ценник. Соске с легким любопытством наблюдал за ним, не комментируя и не торопясь уходить. Со стороны они наверняка выглядели приятелями. Интересно, смогли бы они правда сдружиться? Наверняка да. Взгляд Харуки зацепился за перекатывающуюся красную банку. — А ты чипсы и колу?  
Соске хмыкнул.  
— Только колу. Чипсы — на закуску.  
— День вредной еды?  
— День заедания вреда.  
Соске говорил иронично, кривил губы в улыбке, а горечь так и сквозила. Сразу стало понятно, и что здесь Соске забыл, и в каком настроении пребывал, и почему окликнул. Оставаться наедине с подобным грузом — страшно. А вываливать на близких — ещё страшней.  
Харука перехватил пакет с рыбой и развернулся к Соске. Тот заметно напрягся, но Харука не собирался вызнавать подробности посещения больницы и тем более утешать. Своих проблем хватало.  
— Ясно. На кассу или еще что нужно?  
Соске выглядел обескураженным, растерянным и удивительно быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Давай ещё захватим консервированных ананасов?  
Харука подумал, что Рина не мешало бы стукнуть за слив информации. Когда-нибудь, при случае.  
— Давай.  
На улице шёл дождь — косой и шумный. Стучал по крышам, заливал мостовые. Харука подставил струям лицо, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Вода всегда успокаивала — любая.  
— Эй, — Соске осторожно тронул его за рукав, — простудишься же, На... Харука.  
Собственное имя брызгами рассыпалось внутри. Непривычно... Завораживающе.  
— Не простужусь. Мне нравится мокнуть.  
Харука встряхнулся, вновь замер под дождем.  
— Пфф, вот же! Прости. — Харука недоуменно скосил глаза на прикрывающего рот ладонью Соске. — Совсем как рыба и такой счастливый при этом. Круто, наверное, не притворяться.  
Харука протянул руку и медленно стёр улыбку Соске под козырьком ладони.  
— Это легко. Попробуй.  
Соске выцвел весь, но перехватил руку Харуки и крепко сжал. И держал до тех пор, пока не промок весь до нитки и еще дольше. Наверное, избавлялся так от печали — Харука не интересовался и не вмешивался. А затем неожиданно скаламбурил:  
— Можно у тебя отогреться, рыба? — выглядя при этом спокойно-грустным.  
Харука молча потянул его за собой, к дому.  
По дороге дождь успел закончиться, но их двоих разве что выжимать. На полу тут же скопились приличные лужи, пока оба застыли, нежась в тепле.  
Харука первым шагнул в сторону ванной и зацепился за дрожащего Соске, безуспешно пытающегося это скрыть.  
— Ты первый.  
— А? — Соске выглядел растерянным и отчаянно прижимал несчастный пакет к груди.  
Харуке было в новинку за кем-то ухаживать и присматривать — обычно Макото брал ситуацию в свои руки. Однако чувство ответственности взмыло откуда-то и возросло в разы.  
Подпихивая Соске в спину, Харука терпеливо пояснял.  
— В ванну. Первый. Полотенце — белое. Одежду я тебе дам.  
Соске рассеянно кивал, неуклюже пытался стянуть футболку, не выпуская пакета, и едва покачивался. Если кто и простудился, то как раз он...  
Харука вздохнул, заталкивая Соске в ванну и предчувствуя ворох проблем. Хотя когда Харука принес ему самую большую одежду в их доме, разомлевший в горячей воде Соске выглядел намного лучше, даже поблагодарил. И долго занимать ванну не стал.  
А спустя каких-то десять минут, за которые Харука сам завис в ванне, Соске совсем казался здоровым. Только уставшим. И задумчивым. Он медленными глотками пил чай и идеально вписывался в обстановку. Даже всё-таки тесноватая одежда придавала ему особый шарм. А ведь ни разу здесь не был... Но сдружились бы они точно — теперь и сомневаться нечего.  
Заметив Харуку, Соске улыбнулся и поставил пустую чашку на стол.  
— Извини, я тут похозяйничал немного.  
Харука мотнул головой.  
— Всё нормально. Хочешь перекусить?  
Соске благодарно кивнул.  
— Не откажусь.  
На ужин пошла та самая скумбрия — свежая всегда лучше и вкуснее. Соске понравилось. Хотя сначала он и косился недоверчиво на выложенные кольца ананаса, а в итоге даже воровал их у Харуки из тарелки. Харука ревниво защищал порцию, пока в итоге их палочной борьбы часть рыбы не вывалилось на стол. Соске застыл тогда сокрушенно и почти сразу же рассмеялся, помогая собрать рыбу и периодически мешая. Но Харука не жаловался — давно он не ел так весело. Давно не ощущал себя полностью свободным.  
Соске, кажется, тоже научился понимать его без слов.  
А Харука чем дольше наблюдал за ним, тем сильнее хотел узнать поближе. Соске охотно откликался и рассказывал-рассказывал-рассказывал — о семье, детстве, Рине, об учебе, интересах и вкусах. Избегал он только темы плавания, и Харука не настаивал. На такое надо много мужества и ещё больше времени. Решиться — хорошо, не решится — его право.  
За просмотром случайного фильма в ход пошли чипсы и кола. Харука редко ел подобное, но признал, что в определенные моменты оно очень здорово. Когда за спиной мягкая подушка, перед глазами приятная картинка и рядом интересный собеседник — и вовсе самое то. Соске сидел, удобно растекшись по дивану, попивал колу и воспринимался давно знакомым и близким. Харука совсем расслабился и почти закемарил, когда Соске вдруг повернулся к нему, выключая у телевизора звук.  
— Харука, знаешь... Я вряд ли вновь буду плавать. Ну, подолгу и на соревнованиях. Так странно... Полжизни на это угрохал, а в итоге оно угрохало меня, — Соске коротко хмыкнул и поболтал колой в банке. Резко допил до дна, грохнул банкой об пол. Харука непроизвольно вздрогнул, а Соске словно отпустило. — А до этого ведь, до плавания, в смысле, я пел. Занимался с репетитором, пару раз выступал даже, и тогда, ну, в караоке...  
Соске вдруг подавился, прокашлялся и сжал губы. Он не плакал, но Харуку прошибло и без того. Харука знал, каково это — после долгого перерыва захлебнуться в эмоциях, в восторге и ностальгии. Только для него был бассейн, а для Соске, вот, пение.  
Харука потянулся к нему, провел по губам, словно открывая молнию.  
— Так пой, если хочется. Не бойся.  
Соске усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. Часы у него на руке отсчитывали секунды, минуты, десятилетия... Харука представил, попытался представить, что значит и что за собой несет утекающие время и возможности, и задохнулся от знакомо-незнакомого страха. Когда он очухался, Соске был совсем близко и гладил его по голове. И улыбался.  
— Только жалеть меня не надо.  
Харука поймал его прямой серьезный взгляд, и сжавшаяся пружина внутри окончательно отпустила.  
— Я и не собирался. — И добавил неожиданно для себя: — Лучше погрузи в свою песню.  
Соске хмыкнул, вновь разлегшись на диване и прижавшись к Харуке боком. Было тепло и спокойно. Фильм по-прежнему крутился на беззвучном.  
А затем вдруг полилась мелодия, красивая и грустная, обволакивающая. Слова не различались — да и ладно с ними.  
Главное — Соске запел.


End file.
